The invention relates generally to a clock, and more particularly to a clock which can be selectively placed in a variety of different modes or styles of use.
There are many types of wall clocks, desk clocks, pocket clocks and others. Each of these clocks has a single using style, for example a wall clock is used by hanging it on a wall. These prior art clocks have a fixed relation between the top and bottom of the clock. Accordingly, for example, a wall clock can only be used in the particular using style as a wall clock.